elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Internal Compartment
The Internal Compartments can fit a multitude of different equipment types, some mandatory and some optional. The amount and size of Internal Compartments varies per ship. Some compartments are restricted to only specific equipment, while others permit any equipment type. Internal Compartments are accessed via the Outfitting menu of Starport Services. They are divided into 2 categories: Core Internal and Optional Internal. Core Internal These are the ship's main internal modules. All ships have the same types of Core Compartments. The sizes of these compartments vary from ship to ship. Each Core Compartment is restricted to a specific type of equipment. These modules are required on every ship and while they can be upgraded, they cannot be removed. No other module types can be fitted into these specific slots. Optional Internal The amount and size of Internal Compartments varies by ship and only certain modules (listed below) can be placed into a ship's Internal Compartments, or they may be left empty. With some module types, only one can be installed per ship. * Auto Field-Maintenance Unit * Cargo Rack * Detailed Surface Scanner * Discovery Scanner * Fighter Hangar (Only available for certain ships) * Frame Shift Drive Interdictor * Fuel Scoop * Fuel Tank * Guardian Frame Shift Drive Booster * Guardian Hull Reinforcement Package * Guardian Module Reinforcement Package * Guardian Shield Reinforcement Package * Hull Reinforcement Package * Limpet Controller (Collector, Decontamination, Fuel Transfer, Hatch Breaker, Prospector, Recon, Repair, Research) * Meta Alloy Hull Reinforcement * Module Reinforcement Package * Passenger Cabin * Planetary Vehicle Hangar * Refinery * Shield Cell Bank * Shield Generator * Standard Docking Computer Military Compartments Military Compartments are found only on certain ships.https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/320627-Elite-Dangerous-2-2-03-Update-incoming Only the following module types can be fitted into Military Compartments. * Hull Reinforcement Package * Module Reinforcement Package * Shield Cell Bank * Guardian Shield Reinforcement Package * Guardian Hull Reinforcement Package * Guardian Module Reinforcement Package Only the following ship types have Military Compartments. The number and size of Military Compartments varies per ship. * Alliance Challenger * Alliance Chieftain * Alliance Crusader * Anaconda * Eagle MkII * Federal Assault Ship * Federal Corvette * Federal Dropship * Federal Gunship * Imperial Cutter * Imperial Eagle * Type-10 Defender * Viper Mk III * Viper Mk IV * Vulture Planetary Approach Suite When Elite Dangerous: Horizons is installed, all ships gain a single reserved Internal Compartment that is automatically equipped with the Planetary Approach Suite, which is used to allow a ship to make planetary landings. The Planetary Approach Suite has no mass or power draw, and can be removed and stored or sold, but no other module can be equipped in its reserved slot. Reserved Compartments From Elite Dangerous version 1.0 to Elite Dangerous: Beyond Chapter Four (3.3), passenger ships featured Reserved Compartments. Only the following module types could be fitted into Reserved Compartments: * Cargo Racks * Hull Reinforcement Packages * Module Reinforcement Packages * Passenger Cabins Only three ships had Reserved Compartments: * Beluga Liner (2x Class 5, 2x Class 6) * Dolphin (1x Class 5) * Orca (1x Class 5, 1x Class 6) As of Beyond Chapter Four (3.3), Reserved Compartment restrictions were removed from the Beluga, Dolphin, and Orca. References Category:Guides